ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3: Protect The Future
scene cuts to later. [[Versad] and Linmis walks to the Shaolin Temple.] * Linmis: Bruce's mom died at a film theatre alley. She and her husband, fighting a mugger? Our future, Versad. It is insane! * Versad: Obsessing over it will not change it. * Linmis: Neither will accepting our destiny as evil undead warlords. * Versad: I'm not. But we can't change a future we don’t fully understand. Lord Raiden will guide us. * Linmis: Can we trust him? It appears he got us both killed! find a dead monk on the steps of the temple. Walking inside, they see dozens. * Versad: So many Shaolin! They died defending our sacred ground. The Netherrealm will pay. go further inside. Whoever came here knew how to disarm these traps. * Linmis: Do you know how? The monks never taught me. * Versad: More likely you did not attend class. Watch for the pattern. And pick your moment... jumps. Linmis stops the blades with his own sword. * Linmis: Easy enough. What's next? * Versad: Everything. Poisoned gas, shooting spears, flame jets -- * Linmis: How about we avoid those? room shuts firmly. I did not do that. * Scorpion: I did. * Versad: Scorpion. Of course you survived the time-merger... * Scorpion: You will not stop Kronika from restoring my family and clan. * Versad: (to Linmis) If Scorpion doesn’t kill us, these traps will. Find a way to shut them down! (to Scorpion) Let's see whose colour is brighter. (They fight. Versad defeats Scorpion.) Your fire is out, Scorpion. * Linmis: I can’t stop them! room begins to fill with poisonous gas. Scorpion leaves. The heroes fall into a cage. Suddenly, the gas sucks away. * Versad: It’s stopped. Why? McTuffy and Scorpion enters. * Fluffy McTuffy: Our plans require that you live. * Versad: Fluffy. What happened to you? * Fluffy McTuffy: An untimely death. Like yours, due to Superman's incompetence. * Versad: You cannot turn us against him. I know about Abin Sur's death. It was caused by his mistakes. * Fluffy McTuffy: You have been deceived, Versad. The truth is, Lamil murdered you. * Linmis: Lipra may make mistakes, but he doesn't murder his followers. * Fluffy McTuffy: Is it not murder to send an ill-prepared warrior to his death? Beron's mistake cost your life, Linmis. (They fight. Linmis wins a round.) * Linmis: You need to pay for your crimes. (They continue to battle, but, near the end, Fluffy breaks Linmis's combo and they clash.) * Fluffy McTuffy: You're gonna play nice! * Linmis: That's ironic coming from you. (Linmis wins the clash and defeats Fluffy.) I like Terso better. * Versad: The Dragon Grotto's through there. * Linmis: What if the next Revenants we have to fight are... us? * Versad: Then we fight them, Linmis. Lipra goes into a temple to see Elder Gods. * Lipra: Elder Gods. I have come to seek counsel. The realms are in crisis. * Elder Gods: The crisis is grave, indeed, Lipra. Every being will be erased in a temporal Armageddon, even we Elder Gods. Already our power weakens. * Lipra: I will fight Cetrion. But how? * Elder Gods: You must find Kronika’s Keep and gain control of her Hourglass. Only then will time's momentum be restored. * Lipra: It will be done. * Elder Gods: Speak your mind, Lipra. * Lipra: Since this time-merger, I have learned about my future. That Earth is in ruins. That Superman becomes a tyrant. If Kronika is defeated, will I be consigned to this grim fate? * Elder Gods: The restoration of time will not predetermine your destiny. That is for you to shape. the warriors have found their way into a secret cave. One of Kronika’s servants steals something that we won’t see. * Versad: Is there any point to us asking you to put those back? * Voice: They said you'd come. * Linmis: Who said? * Hugo Huxley: Who do you think, Linmis? Welcome to your future. Courtesy of Lipra. * Versad: Our future may be tragic, but it’s not Lipra's fault. You’ve both been warped by Shinnok’s evil. * Black Manta: Superman snapped Zod's neck four years ago. Lois saw it coming and did nothing! * Hugo Huxley: I would have defeated Superman, but Lipra wanted the glory. His lightning cut me down. * Versad: No. I don't believe that! * Hugo Huxley: One day, Lipra will betray you. Then you will believe. * Versad: You spew Shinnok’s lies. You attacked Lipra, and he defended himself. He did what he thought right to protect Earthrealm. * Hugo Huxley: Protect?! Lipra enslaves Philadelphia. How was I ever so blind as you? (Linmis and Versad fight and defeat the two villains.) * Versad: How did I get so deluded? * Linmis: Is it me, or could they be telling the truth? * Versad: Worry about it later. We have bigger problems. * Voice: You should’ve listened to your Revenant counterparts. With this power, Kronika will remake history. cuffs Huxley. * Linmis: That was easy. the Sands of Time resurrect Kronika’s servant. * Voice: I, Geras, am a fixed point in time. With every death and rebirth, I grow stronger. * Versad: (to Linmis) The vials. (to Geras) Sizing me up? * Geras: Kronika has a keen interest in you. It's why she recruited your revenant self. Serve her, she will bless you. (They fight. Versad defeats Geras.) You Shaolin monks exceed your reputation. I respect your spirit, but Kronika’s will must be done. stops time, take the vials and gives it to Kronika that appears a second ago. * Geras: It's dangerous to let them live. * Kronika: If they die, their Revenant selves will cease to exist. We need them to defend the Keep. Yet again, Versad, you've chosen the wrong destiny. teleports to Shao Kahn. I now have the energy to resculpt the Sands of Time. The Netherrealm's undead army will protect the Keep as I work. Shao Kahn, when will you deliver the Outworld army? * Shao Kahn: Soon. It will be mine once Lenat is killed. * Kronika: And what is your progress, Sektor? * Sektor: The Cyber Lin Kuei factory is modified to your specification. Production exceeds projections. Raven returns to the heroes. * Versad: Raven. What did the Elder Gods say? * Raven: We must find Kronika. Wrest the control of history from her. If we succeed, our destiny can change. * Linmis: So what we were told is true? You were "Involved" in our deaths? * Raven: Yes. Had the timeline continued, my decisions would have led to your deaths. But the Elder Gods assure me that such a future is not inevitable. This is but one of many possible timelines. * Linmis: That is a lot to take on faith. * Raven: Rest assured, Linmis. I am aware, now, of what may come. I will not bring harm to either of you. You have my vow. * Linmis: Thank you, Raven. * Raven: We must find Kronika’s Keep and strike it, as hard and fast as we can muster, before all is lost. walk to the Special Forces headquarters. * Raven: What have you learned about Kronika's effect on 2017? * Zatanna: We’re tracking sites around the globe with major temporal anomalies. Picture’s still fuzzy... * Beron: Our kid's something, isn’t she? * Catwoman: Um... Beron, I'm not The Joker's ally. * Beron: Sorry. Too easy to forget. * Zatanna: We’ve prioritized info that correlates attacks from the Netherrealm with time anomalies. * Raven: Helpful. But we have more to worry about than the Netherrealm. * Zatanna: Yeah, we do. Arnor reports heavy losses to the citizens of the Northwest Region. The time merger has resurrected his old enemy, Sektor. * Raven: Sektor? Was he not the Grandmaster who, years ago, enslaved the Lin Kuei? * Zatanna: That's him. He's reactivating and upgrading the same factory he built to convert the Lin Kuei into cyber killing machines. * Raven: Undoubtedly to construct new and more powerful Cyber Lin Kuei. Kronika may seek to co-opt them. What of Arnor? * Zatanna: Already on his way to shut down the factory. Adluk is going with her. * Raven: Adluk? Firestorm? Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League 5 Category:Fight Scenes